Electronic switches are used to provide input to computer devices. Electronic switches generate signals in response to physical force. For example, a user may actuate an electronic switch by pressing a key. Pressing the key causes a force to be applied on an electronic membrane, which in turn causes the electronic membrane to generate an electronic signal. A computer keyboard is one common example of a switch array.
Many switch arrays, such as keyboards, include dome spring elements to provide a biasing force against individual keys. Dome spring elements provide tactile feedback to a user by providing a defined amount of resistance to key actuation. Moreover, dome spring elements may provide a “snapping” feel upon actuation, wherein the amount of resistance to key actuation drastically decreases after pressing the key past a threshold distance.
Dome spring elements can become contaminated, however, particularly if liquid collects under or within the dome spring elements. When this happens, the resistance of the spring can change, and the “snapping” feel can be lost. Moreover, individual spring elements can become stuck in an actuated position. These phenomena are often referred to as “sticky key” phenomena.